La Rentrée
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Ichigo déménage et se retrouve dans une ville où il n'a jamais eu les pieds. De plus, il doit faire sa rentrée dans un nouveau lycée...


**Bonjour ! Ceci est un OS fait pour le concours de ****Ayame-uki-chan**. **J'espère que ce OS vous plaira !**

**Aussi, je conçois que ce os peut donner l'impression que c'est le premier chapitre d'une fic mais je tiens à préciser que je ne ferai certainement pas de suite si vous le souhaitez, manque de temps.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (Bleach) et à Ryôgo Narita (Durarara).

* * *

**La rentrée.**

L'écran du téléphone s'illumina et l'appareil se mit à vibrer alors qu'une musique tonitruante se fit entendre dans la chambre. Le propriétaire des lieux se réveilla en grognant et, d'un coup habile et habitué de la main, envoya valser le malheureux portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une tête rousse émergea de sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de ces dernières et, assit sur le matelas de son lit, prit son temps de s'étirer tout en baillant. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cherchant une bonne excuse pour rester dans son lit ce jour-ci. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dehors et encore moins de se rendre au lycée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Il y a de cela un an, il se serait réjouit d'un tel évènement. Malgré les cours, l'emploi du temps parfois beaucoup trop chargé à son goût et les professeurs valétudinaires et bien trop aigris, ce jour tant attendu par certains ou redouté par d'autres était le jour où il retrouvait tous ses amis. La présence de Keigo, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad et même celle d'Ishida lui faisait un bien fou ! Et puis, malgré les incessantes attaques de Hollows, tout se passait relativement bien !

Mais voilà exactement où se trouvait le problème. Deux mois auparavant, lui et sa famille avaient déménagé à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où lui et ses sœurs avaient grandis. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas du tout la décision qu'avait prit son père mais les conséquences étaient là : il se retrouvait dans un endroit bien loin de ses amis ainsi que de ses responsabilités de Shinigami Remplacant aux côté de Rukia et de Renji. À cet instant précis, il se retrouvait en plein cœur d'une ville où il ne connaissait personne. Il était vrai que passer de Karakura au plein centre de Ikebukuro était un sacré changement et il doutait pouvoir s'en sortir convenablement. Durant toutes ses longues vacances, il avait redouté le jour de la rentrée où il serait mit en pâture dans cet endroit où il se sentait si mal.

Comment allait-il faire pour se faire des amis ? Il n'avait jamais été vraiment sociable. Ses sourcils constamment froncés faisaient fuir la plupart des personnes et les amis qu'il avait à Karakura étaient pour la plupart des amis d'enfance, de l'époque où il n'était pas encore trop tête brûlée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : sa chevelure rousse qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis au lycée de Karakura allait sans aucun doute possible lui attirer plus d'ennui puisqu'il se trouvait dans une ville dont la population était vraiment beaucoup plus grande.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment il allait parvenir à se faire des amis, ou bien même de simples connaissances. Il pourrait bien évidemment tenter d'aller vers les autres mais ce n'était pas son fort non plus. C'était vraisemblablement très mal parti.

Un bruit de pas étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et...

-Gooood mooorniiiiiing Ichiigooooo !

...l'adolescent eût juste le temps de sauter de son lit dans l'unique but d'évider une énième fois son taré de père.

-Bonjour aussi papa...dit-il d'une voix presque éteinte alors que le médecin glissait au sol dans un bruit que le jeune homme qualifierait sans peine de désagréable.

Le roux se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

« Ça va, fils ? Prêt pour cette journée ? » entendit-il au travers la porte. Le rouquin se déshabilla sans offrir une réponse à son père qui après quelques minutes à le harceler descendit s'occuper de ses deux filles. Une fois lavé, le lycéen sortit et s'habilla, enfilant son nouvel uniforme scolaire.

Le pantalon gris et la veste à manches longues de la même couleur qui formaient son ancien uniforme lui manquait terriblement. À la place, il devait maintenant se vêtir d'une veste, d'un pantalon et d'une cravate, les trois vêtements étant bleus. Le seul qui ressortait un peu de cet ensemble, à ses yeux de mauvais goût, était sa chemise d'une blancheur immaculée.

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa glace, regardant son reflet. L'image que lui renvoya la surface glacée le mit mal à l'aise. Dans une telle tenue, il avait l'immonde impression de laisser tomber ses seuls amis, d'effacer une partie de sa vie qu'il avait tant chérit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans sa vie d'avant. S'il pouvait faire un saut dans le passé, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Apparemment, son déménagement n'avait pas chamboulé la Soul Society plus que ça. Lorsque le capitaine en chef Yamamoto avait apprit la nouvelle, il n'avait qu'acquiescer, ayant donné l'air d'une personne qui s'en fichait éperdument. Ichigo avait été bien plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait montré sur le moment. Renji et Rukia lui avait donné une gentille tape sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de Karakura, qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire et qu'il aurait certainement quelques trucs à faire à Ikebukuro. Après tout, même s'il se trouvait loin de sa ville natale, il ne perdait pas pour autant son statut de Shinigami Remplacant. Il ne serait seulement plus accompagné par les même personnes, si accompagnateur il y avait puisque il menait souvent ses missions seul depuis ces derniers jours. Quand ses deux amis shinigamis lui avait dit au revoir, le jeune Kurosaki n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère envers l'homme aux cheveux rouges et la petite brune. Ils n'avaient pas dit à un seul moment qu'il allait leur manquer ni qu'ils allaient lui rendre visite un jour ou l'autre. Et, ça pouvait certainement paraître puéril, mais Ichigo s'en trouvait fortement blessé. Il avait l'impression que ses deux camarades ne le considéraient pas réellement comme un ami.

Le rouquin secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces biens sombres pensés de son esprit.

Tant pis si Renji et Rukia ne voulaient plus le voir. L'important était les souvenirs qui lui restaient des moments à leurs côtés et surtout, des moments qu'il avait vécus avec ses autres amis. Et, un jour il les reverrait sûrement.

Il poussa un petit soupir et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas un peu plus énergique. Devant lui se dressait une dure journée et il avait bien l'intention de la réussir en beauté, quel que soit l'obstacle qui se dresserait sur son chemin. Il avait vécu des choses beaucoup plus dures que ça !

Il descendit deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et se retrouva bientôt en bas, dans la petite salle à manger où son père et ses deux sœurs mangeaient déjà.

Il prit place en face d'une Karin qui avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur et se servit un thé. Le stress qu'il essayait de refouler l'empêchait d'avoir de l'appétit. Sous l'œil curieux de son père, il but sa boisson fumante et mangea une petite tartine histoire de tenir jusqu'à midi.

-Vous êtes prêt les enfants ? interrogea Isshin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Apparemment, il était le seul que le récent déménagement avait réjouit. Yuzu se morfondait dans son coin, étant triste d'avoir quitté les lieux où avait vécue sa mère. Quant à Karin, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle avait mais Ichigo parvenait sans peine à deviner qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, eux deux se ressemblant tellement.

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra, le tout accompagné d'une petite sonnerie. Il se saisit de l'appareil tout en notant mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il pense à le mettre en silencieux puis il ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'agissait d'un message de ses amis de Karakura, lui disant qu'il leur manquait, qu'ils lui souhaitaient une bonne rentrée et qu'ils espéraient le revoir vite. Ce petit sms était signé de tout le monde et Ichigo se mit à sourire de manière nostalgique. Même s'il n'était plus là-bas, ses amis pensaient toujours autant à lui et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

Une fois le repas fini, il partit prendre son sac, dit « au revoir » à sa famille et sortit.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de prendre le métro donc cette nouvelle expérience le stressait énormément. Allait-il arriver en retard ? Cette inquiétude ne cessa de s'intensifier et elle gonfla encore plus quand il se retrouva serré comme une sardine avec les autres voyageurs. Comment les habitants pouvaient vivre comme ça ? C'était affreux ! Comment pouvait-on subir ça tous les jours ? C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à attendre ardemment qu'il arrive enfin au bon arrêt et, lorsqu'il l'entendit et que les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, il s'expulsa complètement de l'appareil, manquant de peu de tomber sous la pression qu'exerçaient les autres voyageurs sur lui.

Il s'épousseta rapidement l'uniforme puis regarda tout autour de lui. Évidemment, il ne reconnaissait rien. Comment l'aurait-il pu de toutes manières ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il venait à cet endroit. Il sortit rapidement de sa poche un papier, le déplia et lu le petit plan qu'avait fait son père et que lui avait donné ce dernier juste avant de partir. Mais lire un plan de son père était digne d'essayer de comprendre les dessins de Rukia : Impossible. Comment allait-il se rendre au lycée Raira ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce lycée se trouvait à Ikebukuro -Est. A part ça, rien.

Beaucoup de personnes passaient autour de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard et Ichigo se sentit soudain invisible au monde. Il avait l'impression d'être si petit...

Il serra de sa main la poignée de son cartable et serra ses dents. Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler de timide mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un tel état, il ne savait vraiment pas où donner de la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. À Karakura, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de prendre le métro. Aller à pieds au lycée était dans ses habitudes mais là...

Il chercha un petit coin où se poser et trouva un banc libre pas loin de là où il se trouvait. Il s'y rendit et s'assit en poussant un long et profond soupir. Il ne savait pas où aller alors rester à l'entrée de l'arrêt de la ligne Tôbu Tôjô lui semblait être la meilleure façon d'attendre de trouver une solution.

-Tiens, t'es dans notre lycée ?

Ichigo sursauta et se redressa soudainement, surprit. Il leva la tête et tomba sur trois autres adolescents qui le regardaient avec insistance. Le premier était un garçon plutôt simplet avec des cheveux bruns et court. L'autre garçon avait les cheveux teints en blond et portait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Ce garçon avait plus l'air des personnes qui lui cherchaient des noises à Karakura mais il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Du moins, pas en cet instant. La dernière personne était une jeune fille avec, il fallait le dire, des seins pour le moins énormes pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupés au carré et elle avait de grosses lunettes sur le nez.

Le jeune Kurosaki regarda dans tous les sens mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à côté et il dû bien admettre que ces trois adolescents lui adressaient la parole. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à leurs uniformes et remarqua qu'il s'agissait des mêmes que celui qu'il portait. Il leur lança un regard, vraisemblablement perdu en se souvenant de leur question.

-…oui. Répondit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire autre chose ou pas.

-Tu es nouveau ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blond. Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu vas être en retard !

Ichigo acquiesça et se leva, prit son sac et suivit les trois autres adolescents.

-Au fait, intervint le blond, je m'appelle Kida. Kida Masaomi !

-...Ichigo Kurosaki...

Le blond tourna sur lui-même, les bras à l'horizontale en souriant d'un air comique. Il pointa du doigt le brun qui tenait des deux mains son sac, comme s'il était gêné.

-Lui, c'est Mikado Rûgamine, indiqua-t-il. Et la fille aux gros seins –cette dernière rougit- c'est Anri Sonohara !

Ichigo hocha la tête et répéta mentalement les noms de ces personnes, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était cette fille. Elle semblait éviter son regard et sa pression spirituelle était pour le moins...étrange. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il s'en inquièterait plus tard –s'il y aurait lieu de s'inquiéter- et se concentra sur la route qu'il prenait avec les autres, mémorisant les ruelles, les panneaux et les maisons pour arriver le lendemain à venir en cours tout seul sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Mais il savait que ça ne serait pas dur. Après tout, il avait plutôt un bon sens de l'orientation !

Durant tous le trajet, les trois amis discutaient et Kida s'amusa à poser plein de question au rouquin, ce qui eut comme effet de le mettre quelque peut mal à l'aise. Le blond ne cessait de parler de fille, de seins –ça allait de soi- et de déblatérer nombre de blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres. C'était à se demander où il allait chercher tout ça. Cependant, il trouvait ces trois personnes plutôt sympathiques mais il ignorait s'il pouvait déjà les considérer comme de potentiels futurs amis. Se lier avec d'autres personnes était, à ses yeux, faire un trait sur son passé, faire un trait sur ses autres amis et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais est-ce qu'Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo et les autres souhaiteraient qu'il soit seul, sans amis ? Certainement pas. Mais c'était dur d'envisager une telle possibilité.

Enfin arrivé devant le lycée, Ichigo découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment aux murs plutôt neufs et beaux. Ça respirait la joie d'étudier et la joie...des devoirs. Bon, cette dernière note était loin d'être joyeuse finalement.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et remarquèrent sur les listes des classes qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même classe. Donc, amis ou pas, Ichigo serait dans l'obligation d'être près d'eux durant cette nouvelle année scolaire.

La matinée passa vite mais le rouquin ne s'ennuya pas. Il restait en compagnie de ses trois nouveaux camarades et ils firent connaissance. Ichigo parla un peu de sa vie, sans en dire trop et, évidemment, ne disant aucun mot quant à son activité de Shinigami Remplaçant. Pourtant, en regardant la brune, il avait l'impression qu'elle devinait quelque chose. Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait. Qui était-elle ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire.

À midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient ensembles sur le toit, Anri se saisit de la manche du rouquin, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Je dois lui parler en priver, annonça-t-elle aux deux autres qui semblaient stupéfaits de la manière qu'elle agissait.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir comme tel.

Ichigo se leva et se laissa entraîner par Sonohara qui avait l'air préoccupée et nerveuse, même s'il le devinait plus qu'autre chose, la jeune fille ne montrant presque pas ses sentiments.

Une fois seuls, elle le lâcha et se tourna vers lui, l'air plus sérieuse que jamais. Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche. Ne disant rien pendant une longue minute –durant laquelle elle semblait réfléchir aux bons mots à employer-, elle parla enfin :

-Je ne sais pas trop qui tu es et encore moins ce que tu es mais...je veux que tu sache que je ne suis pas une ennemie. J'ai remarqué que je te mettais mal à l'aise alors voilà, je voulais juste te dire ça...

Elle clos les lèvres et se mordit le coin de ces dernières. Depuis la matinée, Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu parler autant et il était certain qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille bavardes qui parlaient sans rien dire. Alors, le fait qu'elle le rassure le conforta dans l'idée que, en fin de compte, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était sincère et savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas ordinaire à ses côtés lui faisait se sentir mieux. C'était un peu comme s'il retrouvait un « chez lui » en somme, même s'il se trouvait à cet instant bien loin de Karakura sans savoir s'il y retournerait un jour.

« Merci » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire. La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête, indiquant qu'elle n'en attendait pas plus. Le rouquin se surprit à sourire réellement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Le reste de la journée passa vraiment plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il accueillit la nouvelle de la fin des cours presque avec tristesse. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé, il trouvait ce lycée ainsi que ses enseignants intéressant et ses trois nouveaux amis étaient tout simplement des personnes biens sur lesquelles il était certain qu'il pourrait compter dans l'avenir s'il avait le moindre problème. Évidemment, ça ne faisait même pas dix heures qu'ils se connaissaient mais Ichigo avait le don de sentir ces choses-là.

Tous les quatre, ils prirent leur sac et sortirent du lycée en marchant doucement, parlant joyeusement entre eux, le rouquin participant même.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans une rue très fréquentée près du métro, Kida s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il s'exclama :

-'Tain, t'as autant de chance que Mikado, Ichigo ! dit-il en souriant.

Il se mit à courir alors qu'Anri et Mikado suivaient déjà Kida avec une excitation non dissimulée. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain près de la route, se retrouvant aux « premières loges » et le rouquin se cogna accidentellement à un homme d'âge mûr. Heureusement pour lui, le l'homme en embonpoint ne dit rien, trop absorbé par sa conversation téléphonique qui n'avait vraiment pas l'aire très palpitante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea l'aîné Kurosaki, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Tu vas voir la légende urbaine, le motard sans tête. Moi aussi j'ai eu cette chance quand j'ai arrivé, dit Mikado qui le regardait.

Mais Ichigo ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, toute son attention attirée par cette route qui lui faisait face. Loin à sa droite, une moto noire arrivait avec une vitesse fulgurante. La puissance spirituelle de ce motard était grandiose mais Ichigo savait, il le sentait, cette personne n'était pas mauvaise, loin de là. Ce qui se dégageait d'elle n'était qu'une force prête à être utilisée pour aider les autres ainsi qu'une profonde mélancolie et nostalgie. Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge sous l'émotion. Cette personne semblait comme lui, avoir les mêmes buts et ça l'émouvait plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer.

Cette journée n'avait vraiment pas été aussi affreuse qu'il l'avait cru. Il avait rencontré trois personnes qui avaient vraiment l'air sympas, son nouveau lycée lui plaisait et cette ville également. De plus, il venait de voir cet être qui lui était si semblable et il se sentait vraiment bien en fin de compte.

La magie passée, les trois adolescents reprirent leur chemin, tous encore un peu rêveur par ce dont ils venaient d'assister.

Kida se tourna enfin vers eux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey les gars, ça vous dis d'aller au Junkudô demain ?

-Oui ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Oui, cette année va être superbe », pensa Ichigo en suivant ses tout nouveaux amis.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


End file.
